


Twist Ending

by Nary



Category: Firefly
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Nipple Play, Tricksters, Unromantic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You won't tell a single soul about this, or I'll turn the shuttle  around and hand you straight back to Badger faster'n you can say 'snake  in the grass,' <em>dong ma</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist Ending

"You won't tell a single soul about this, or I'll turn the shuttle around and hand you straight back to Badger faster'n you can say 'snake in the grass,' _dong ma_? And what he'll do to you is a damn sight less pretty than what I've got in mind."

"I was framed," Saffron said, pouting charmingly, but she was already shimmying out of her skimpy dress.

"Sure you were." Mal brought the shuttle to a stop in high orbit, stood and came around behind her. Not sparing the effort to be overly gentle with her, he shoved one hand down the front of her panties (lacy, probably expensive) and cupped her mound (shaved bare). She squirmed, pushing that round, soft ass back against him, and he felt like his pants were two sizes too tight all of a sudden. "Think I'll have you right here," he told her, bending her down over the back of the pilot's seat. "No risk of kissin'."

"Finally, the romantic wedding night I always dreamed of," she said sarcastically, but she didn't try and fight back. Instead, she spread her legs enough for him to get into where he wanted to go, and she was so gorram wet she was practically dripping.

Mal undid his belt, got his pants not so much off as out of the way, and took his cock in hand, rubbing it slowly between her parted lips. "Seems you _have_ been dreamin' about this, wife o' mine," he said as she tried to wriggle her way onto him before he was ready to let her.

"_Bi zui_ and fuck me already," she replied. "Let's just get it over with."

"Oh, don't want it over with too quickly, do we now?" He reached around her waist and stroked her hard little clit, making her gasp and swear at him. But he got tired of teasing her before too long, and, taking a firmer grasp on her hips, pushed his way into her waiting pussy.

She'd had Companion training, no doubt about that, but even more importantly, she was fine and wet and warm, and _wuh de tian ah_ it had been too gorram long since he'd gotten any. He plowed her hard, and maybe she was faking those cries and sighs, but he didn't think so.

Her pretty little tits were swinging with every thrust he gave her, so he cupped them in his hands and held them tight. Her nipples were hard like two bullets in his palms, even before he started twisting them. He could see the hair at the back of her neck starting to darken and stick with sweat, and she couldn't have been faking all of that, could she?

In all honesty, he was sweating more than a little himself, and feeling a subtle tingle building around the head of his cock, but he was too far gone to pay it much heed. He slammed into her to the hilt and spent his load, legs shaking and back hunched. "Oh, Mal, yes," she cried, and the words hit him like bullets on body armor - not hard enough to wound, but enough to leave a bruise.

He slipped out of her easily, tried to stand, and found his legs didn't work right all of a sudden. Then, for some reason, he was lying on the floor, Saffron standing over him. "Stupid," she said as she pulled her dress back on over her head. "You think you can only apply it to the lips you talk with? It just works a little slower." She moved out of sight, or maybe it was just that his eyes were closing. The shuttle started to move again.


End file.
